Crescendo
by La Dama Azul de Konoha
Summary: Endou creyó que siempre iba a estar junto a sus amigos, pero un giro del destino lo pondrá en una nueva situación: vetado por toda la escuela por defender de una golpiza a una chica. ¿Qué le deparará el futuro en un lugar donde todos lo odian? EPILOGO:Y si vos me preguntas hoy ¿qué carajo es el amor?, yo te contesto: míralos a ellos dos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Crescendo**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cambios**

.

.

"_El cambio es ley de __vida__. Cualquiera que sólo mire al __pasado__ o al __presente__, se perderá el __futuro__."_

_John Fitzgerald Kennedy_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Endou pensaba que siempre iba a estar junto a sus amigos, pero esa tarde descubrió que no iba a ser así.

Había sido una graduación de lo más emotiva, todos sus amigos habían estado allí para jugar futbol, para mostrarle su apoyo y su acariño. No le preocupaba salir de la secundaria pues dejaba al equipo en las buenas manos de Kurimatsu y él iría a la misma escuela que Aki, Natsumi, Goenji, Kidou, Someoka, Kazemaru y Handa.

Todo era perfecto y él no podía pedir nada más.

Cuando llegó a casa el ambiente estaba enrarecido, demasiado serio, aquello lo alerto de inmediato. Encontró a sus padres sentados en el sofá de la sala, sus rostros mostraban una extraña mezcla de sentimientos que él no pudo descifrar.

-Mamoru, tenemos algo importante que decirte- informó su progenitora.

En ese instante supo que era algo grande se venía, muy diferente de lo usual, pues su madre no había usado nunca ese tono con él, ni cuando dejaba los calzoncillos sucios botados en cualquier lugar.

-Tu padre ha sido transferido en su trabajo y nos mudaremos muy lejos de aquí, no podrás ir a la preparatoria que habíamos planeado, lo siento.

Un hueco se formó en su pecho y sintió que dejaba de respirar.

El mundo que conocía empezaba a despedazarse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_14 de julio de 2014. 3:28 pm. _

Me ha dado un no sé qué por los drabbles, así que ahora les traigo esta historia que constará d drabbles. Esto es algo nuevo que estoy haciendo, porque por lo visto en el fandom no hay drabbles.

A ver que sale de todo esto n.n

Espero que les haya gustado :)

¿Review? :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Crescendo**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Adaptándose**

.

.

"_No es la especie más fuerte la que sobrevive, ni la más inteligente, sino la que responde mejor al cambio."_

_Charles Darwin_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El nuevo lugar apestaba. Era un departamento pequeño, solo tenía 2 recamaras, un baño, una cocina, un comedor y la sala solo constaba de un sillón y una mesita. Parecía que había sido diseñado para ser habitado por duendes. Nada que ver con su anterior hogar, este departamento era frio y sombrío.

Endou soltó un suspiro mientras desarrugaba el saco de su uniforme, el cual era horriblemente serio para su gusto. Saco y pantalón negro, corbata roja y camisa blanca, no se sorprendería si en algún momento alguien lo confundía con un abogado o algo así.

-Cariño, la cena esta lista- dijo su madre desde la puerta de su nuevo cuarto.

-Gracias mamá, en un momento voy.

La mujer lo miró con sus orbes oscuros que expedían una profunda tristeza.

-Mamoru, no tienes idea de cuánto lamento todo esto, se cuanta ilusión te hacia ir a la misma escuela que todos tus amigos.

Endou recordó la despedida en la estación de autobuses y sintió unas tremendas ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo y le regaló una sonrisa enorme a su progenitora.

-No te preocupes, voy a acostumbrarme rápidamente a este lugar y hará nuevos amigos, soy bastante bueno en eso.

La castaña sonrió suavemente y se marchó del lugar.

El portero se quedó saboreando sus propias palabras, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que aquello sería cierto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Escrito 14 de julio de 2014. 4:08 pm._

_Publicado 21 de julio de 2014. 3:17 pm._

Ni crean que estoy hecha bolita en un rincón llorando porque solamente leen y no comentan, ni crean T-T

Recuerden, no dejar reviews aumenta la probabilidad de sufrir calvicie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Crescendo**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Soledad**

.

.

"_Estoy solo y no hay nadie en el espejo"_

_Jorge Luis Borges_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Extrañaba ir a comer ramen con todo el equipo de futbol al restaurante de Hibiki-san, extrañaba ir a la cancha que estaba cerca del río, extrañaba copiar a las carreras la tarea de Goenji o Kidou mientras ellos refunfuñaban que debía ser más responsable, extrañaba que Aki cuidara de las heridas que se hacía en el entrenamiento, extrañaba discutir por cualquier tontería con Natsumi, extrañaba la calma y los consejos de Kazemaru, extrañaba el carácter fuerte de Someoka.

Sencillamente extrañaba ciudad Inazuma.

Siempre había estado rodeado de gente, de amigos, estaba en su naturaleza el ser amigable y sociable, pero ahora estaba solo, y le resultaba demasiado extraño.

Nadie quería ser su amigo y él no sabía porque.

El primer día de clases había sido un infierno y cuando llegó a casa su madre inmediatamente le preguntó cómo le había ido, él respondió con un escueto "bien" y corrió a refugiarse a su cuarto.

¿Cómo explicarle que toda la escuela lo había odiado al instante solo por defender a una chica que maltrataban?

De eso había pasado dos semanas y por más que lo había intentado nadie quería dirigirle la palabra, incluso la chica que había protegido lo evitaba y lo miraba como si fuera una cucaracha, y para empeorar la situación aún no había podido ingresar al club de futbol, y no podría hacerlo hasta que sus calificaciones subieran, eran las reglas de la institución.

Estaba solo y aquello era una sensación escalofriante.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Escrito 14 de julio de 2014. 4:37 pm._

_Publicado 24 de julio de 2014. 4:01 pm._

Las hermosas de **SkyBlue05, ZettaInverse y lili-chan**, se han salvado de la calvicie prematura por ser lindas y dejar unos bonitos comentarios, así que sigan su ejemplo y dejen un review n.n


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Crescendo**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Destino**

.

.

"_El destino solo es un niño caprichoso que le gusta jugar con nuestra vida como si fuéramos sus juguetes… Y como se divierte"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Recordaba bastante bien su primer día en preparatoria, en la entrada los prefectos no lo habían querido dejar entrar hasta que se anudó bien la corbata y se quitó la banda naranja de su abuelo. Se sintió muy extraño sin ella, pero no tuvo otra opción.

La ceremonia de bienvenida había sido larga y muy formal, pero aun así pudo escuchar algunos cuchicheos que lo hicieron sentir mejor.

-Mira, él es el capitán de Inazuma Japón, me gustaría ser su amigo.

-Si, a mí también, no estaría mal intentarlo.

Cuando se terminó la ceremonia tuvo que buscar el salón que le habían asignado, se tardó un poco en dar con el dichoso lugar, pero cuando llego se estaba suscitando una pelea en el pasillo. Cinco chicas golpeaban y tironeaban a una rubia que se defendía como una verdadera fiera a pesar de estar en desventaja numérica, los chicos reían y animaban descaradamente a las agresoras, alguien de entre la multitud le puso el pie a la rubia y esta cayó al suelo, sus contrincantes lo aprovecharon y se abalanzaron contra ella.

Por puro instinto se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre y se interpuso entre las agresoras y la víctima. Todos quedaron pasmados ante su acción y se formó un denso silencio que fue roto por las murmuraciones sorprendidas.

-Es amigo de ella, no hay que acercarnos a él.

-Tienes razón, deben de ser de la misma calaña.

Alguien gritó que venía un profesor por lo cual los estudiantes corrieron a sus respectivas aulas, Endou le extendió una mano amable a la chica que intentaba limpiar el hilillo de sangre que corría desde su labio, pero ella rechazo su ayuda de un manotazo. Se levantó sola, acomodando su larga cabellera dorada, lo miro fríamente con sus exóticos ojos verdes y se marchó no sin antes decirle con voz venenosa:

-Eres un estúpido, no debiste de hacer eso.

Mamoru no comprendió nada, cuando entro al salón todos se quedaron callados y lo fulminaron con la mirada, inclusive el mismo profesor lo trato de manera cortante. Le asignaron un lugar del rincón, a su derecha y atrás de él tenía estantes, a la izquierda un pupitre vacío y enfrente a un chico que le hizo una seña obscena cuando se acercó para sentarse.

A eso de la tercera hora llegó la rubia de ojos bonitos, tenía un curita en la mejilla y otra en la frente. El profesor no le dijo nada al respecto, solo le ordeno que se sentara a un lado de él.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto amigablemente.

-No me hables.

Dos meses después de aquel incidente, y por azares del destino, aquella chica había sido castigada siendo su tutora.

Fue ahí cuando todo comenzó realmente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Escrito: 14 de julio de 2014. 5:07 pm. (¡Joo! Primera vez que tengo un escrito listo y adelantado, ignoraré el hecho de que es porque son drabbles xD)_

_Publicado: 28 de julio de 2014. 3:33 pm._

Gracias por los hermosos reviews a **ZettaInverse** (Imaginarse a Endou jugando ajedrez es como poner a un Goenji parlanchín xD), **SkyBlue05** (Los cambios siempre son complicados, pero quizá la situación mejore), **Nou-chan** (Tranquila, la continuación ya está aquí xD) y **Laura** (Dejarlo en lo mejor es algo que odio que otros hagan, pero que yo amo hacer xD)

Las amoro a todas *u*


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Crescendo**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Misterio**

.

_._

"_Cuando los misterios son muy astutos se esconden en la luz."_

_Jean Giono_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No entendía porque le tenían miedo. Hina a simple vista no provocaba miedo, a él le inspiraba un desconocido sentimiento de protección, al verla tan sola y alejada del mundo le daban unas enormes ganas de abrazarla para acurrucarla sobre su pecho y susurrarle que todo iba a estar bien, que él la protegería; el asunto es que aún no sabía de qué tenía que protegerla, sin contar el hecho de que al parecer ella no quería su protección.

Hina era una chiquilla algo alta, de largo cabello rubio violento que a veces trenzaba, piel lechosa y poseedora de unos hipnotizantes ojos verde brillante que cuando te cruzabas con ellos no permitían que apartaras la vista a otro objeto. Le recordaba bastante a las muñecas de porcelana de su abuela, ella las tenía en un estante alto y las cuidaba con mucho mimo.

Respecto a su carácter aún no había podido descifrar mucho, sabía que era callada, solitaria, desconfiada y grosera, pero de ahí en fuera no conocía nada más, esperaba que en esa sesión de estudio pudiera conocerla mejor.

El tutor de la clase la había obligado a ayudarle con sus estudios con la amenaza de que si él no subía sus notas ella se vería obligada a dejar el club de arquería. Los profesores la detestaban tanto como a él lo evitaban.

A la salida siempre venia por ella un corpulento chico de cabello verde oscuro, ojos amarillos y apariencia de matón, ese tipo sí que daba miedo.

Acordaron que estudiarían en el apartamento de Endou, él le dio la dirección y ella llegó 10 minutos después de lo acordado, su madre la recibió y después de una corta plática los envió a estudiar a la habitación del muchacho.

Después de dos horas de matemáticas decidieron tomar un pequeño descanso, Hina no paraba de farfullar que si la estupidez fuera un delito él tendría cadena perpetua. Endou quería hablar del porque todos la trataban mal, pero no sabía cómo sacar el tema, su madre les trajo onigiris y cuando la rubia termino de zamparse el primero lo miró fijamente y le dijo con agresividad:

-Lo que sea que quieras preguntar solo hazlo, empiezo a cansarme de tu cara de idiota.

Mamoru no se ofendió por la forma en la que ella le hablo, había aprendido que ese era la única forma que tenia de hablar.

-¿Por qué en la escuela todos son malos contigo?

-¿Esa era tu gran duda?- preguntó con burla.

El castaño solo asintió.

-¿En verdad no lo sabes?

-No

-Realmente eres un tonto.

Endou guardo silencio esperando la respuesta, ella soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

-Solo le hacen honor a mi apellido.

-¿EH?

-Kirai na significa odiado.

-¿Y qué significa Hina?

-¿Para qué quieres saber?

-Curiosidad.

-Tiene muchos significados.

-Solo dime uno.

En ese momento su madre entro para ofrecerles té, Endou miró fijamente los ojos verdes de Hina mientras pensaba que esa razón no tenía sentido, pero si se iban por el significado de los nombres el suyo quería decir "proteger" y él quería darle honor a su nombre con ella.

La razón de tal acto aun no la sabia, solo se dejaba guiar por sus instintos, después de todo, ¿Qué podía resultar mal?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_7 de agosto de 2014. 3:42 pm._

Al borde de las lágrimas por estar escuchando Base secreta del anime Anohana en español (véanlo, es hermoso *u*) termino de escribir este drabble, lo quería escribir desde antes pero mi adorada madre me castigo y ya no pude hacerlo hasta ahora.

En fin, gracias por sus bellísimos reviews a **ZettaInverse** (¿Vida imposible? Ya se verá en el proceso quien le hará la vida imposible a quien xD) y **lili-chan.**

**¿Reviews? :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.

**Aclaraciones: **Atsuko y Hiroshi son los padres de Endou (no me los he inventado).

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Crescendo**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cariño**

.

.

"Allá va el niño, donde le tratan con cariño"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lo pudo notar desde la forma en que entró al departamento, ese chica era huraña y desconfiada, de cierta forma le recordaba a un gato callejero.

Mamoru había cambiado desde su ingreso a la preparatoria, ya no hablaba de sus amigos en las comidas y sus ojos castaños habían perdido aquel brillo alegre que los caracterizaba, como su madre obviamente estaba preocupada.

Cuando su hijo le había dicho que una amiga suya vendría a estudiar con él Atsuko se emocionó, porque era la posibilidad de encontrar las respuestas al cambio de su primogénito.

Aquella linda chica desconocía la palabra cariño, era como si le temiera o huyera de los sentimientos. Hina entró a su casa como un gato receloso, lista para que alguien la atacara para soltar el primer zarpazo, Atsuko se enterneció ante tal imagen, su amor maternal se despertó dispuesto a ofrecerle todo lo posible a la jovencita. Cuando ella y su hijo fueron a la habitación a estudiar pudo escuchar lo siguiente:

-¿Vives con tus padres?

-Sí, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-No, por nada, solo había olvidado que eso era lo normal.

Sorprendentemente la sesión de estudio había acabado con su hijo vivo, bien sabía ella lo desesperante que podía ser Mamoru; una vez cuando estaba en la secundaria Kidou y Goenji habían venido para explicarle la tarea de física, sólo de puro milagro no ahorcaron a su hijo en el proceso, con Hina solo se había llevado unos cuantos coscorrones y su buena tanda de insultos.

Las citas para estudiar se hicieron más frecuentes, y bien que mal Hina fue abriéndose un poco más con ellos, Atsuko no le permitía salir del departamento hasta que cenara decentemente, Hiroshi hablaba de libros interesantes con ella y Mamoru hacia cualquier cosa por llamar su atención.

Atsuko no era tonta, ella podía notar que el brillo que su hijo había perdido lo recuperaba cuando posaba su vista en la rubia, era la misma mirada que su marido le dirigía a ella en sus tiempos de juventud, lo que realmente la preocupaba era la mirada de Hina.

Sus bonitos ojos verdes aún seguían siendo un tempano de hielo, y ella, como toda madre no quería que su hijo saliera lastimado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

17 de agosto de 2014. _3:43 pm._

Esta semana ha sido de lo más deprimente, entre a la preparatoria y cosas que creí que ya no existían reaparecieron, además todos mis amigos quedaron en otras clases y sho quede solita u.u

Gracias a **Lili-chan** por su bonito review.

Por favor, hagan su buena acción del año y dejen reviews bonitos y lagos para animarme, no tienen idea de cómo me suben el animo n.n


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.

**Aclaración: M**inato es un OC, Endou comenta que tiene apariencia de matón y que va por Hina a la escuela en motocicleta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Crescendo**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Miedo**

.

.

"_La madre de Park parecía haberle tomado cariño. Eleanor no había accedido a otra sesión de maquillaje, pero Mindy siempre le estaba probando sombras de ojos o toqueteándole el pelo cuando Park y ella se sentaban en la mesa de la cocina.  
-Debí tener chica- decía la madre de Park.  
"Debería tener yo una familia como ésta", pensaba Eleanor. Y no siempre se sentía una traidora por pensarlo._"

_Eleanor & Park  
Rainbow Rowell_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al principio no había podido descifrar si era un estúpido o solo estaba fingiendo, con el paso de los días lo pudo comprobar, verdaderamente era un estúpido.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a estar sola y a que la gente la tratara mal, eso había sido desde la primaria y dudaba mucho que eso fuera a cambiar, es más, ella no quería que cambiara, pero entonces llegó él, él y su maldito complejo de súper héroe, nunca debió de defenderla, él mismo se puso la soga al cuello.

Endou Mamoru era la persona más idiota que conocía, cuando él le daba una sonrisota enorme le entraban unas tremendas ganas de tirarle todos los dientes a puñetazo limpio, cuando él era amable con ella le daban ganas de romperla la nariz o una pierna, quería humillarlo de la peor forma posible para que se alejara de ella, pero por alguna extraña razón lo más que podía hacerle eran comentarios crueles y ácidos que él aguantaba con gran naturalidad.

Le daban unas nauseas enormes ir a su casa a estudiar, porque tenía que convivir con todo el teatrito de una gran familia feliz, lo que realmente la molestaba es que ellos no fingían con nada, a pesar de los problemas que tuvieran ellos realmente eran felices, a pesar de que ella era Hina Kirai na la trataban con amabilidad y cariño del bueno.

A Minato aquello no le gustaba para nada, refunfuñaba por cualquier cosa para no dejarla ir y que se quedara en el penthouse en el que ambos vivían con la excusa de que no le gustaba quedarse solo tanto tiempo. Hina sabía que parte de eso era cierto, el peliverde detestaba estar solo por mucho tiempo, por eso ella se había ido a vivir con él, además de que su padre había insistido bastante en que tenían que pasar más tiempo juntos.

Hina no era tonta, sabía que su padre quería que formalizara una relación con Minato, después de todo el progenitor de este era el socio más poderoso con el que el patriarca Kirai na hacia tratos.

Sabía que estar en la casa de los Endou no haría más que traer problemas, tanto para ella como para ellos, pero no podía evitar aceptar las invitaciones que Mamoru le hacía, eran un escape de su asquerosa realidad.

Y aquello le agradaba, le agradaba más de la cuenta.

Y eso a la vez la aterraba, la idea de perder de nuevo aquella pasajera felicidad era demasiada dolorosa.

Amar era un problema.

Ella no podía hacerlo, porque ella era Hina Kirai na.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_21 de agosto de 2014. 11:14 pm._

En un principio había dicho que Crescendo constaría de siete u ocho drabbles, pero ahora que estoy subiendo el drabble 7 me doy cuenta de que no será así xD . Crescendo terminará (si las cuentas no me fallan) con 10 drabbles, así que ya no le falta mucho para acabar.

Gracias por los hermosísimos reviews a **Juni H-G** (Hola! Muchas gracias por dejar un coment, concuerdo contigo, al principio yo tenía el mismo contexto de Endou que tú, pero no sé porque extraña razón empezó a cambiar mi forma de verlo –no me hagas mucho caso, estoy loca y soy cursi- y bueno, heme aquí, escribiendo sobre él xD) y a **lili-chan **(Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, es bueno saber que sigues la historia n.n)

¿Opiniones y/o comentarios? :3


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Crescendo**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Verdad**

.

.

"_Es tan difícil decir la verdad como ocultarla"_

_Baltasar Gracián_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Endou nunca se imaginó que un día que pintaba para ser perfecto hubiera terminado de esa forma tan abrupta e inesperada.

Sus estudios con Hina no habían dado los frutos esperados, si había logrado subir su promedio, pero no tanto como para que le permitieran ingresar a un club, pero su madre estaba muy feliz con los resultados, tanto así que animo a su hijo para que invitara a el departamento a sus amigos de Raimon, pues las vacaciones de fin de año ya habían empezado, tardo un poco en organizarse con todos, pero al final habían aceptado, iba a ver nuevamente a todos.

Estaba tan feliz que invito a Hina cinco días antes, como esperaba la chica rechazo la invitación de manera tajante, pero después de mucho insistir había aceptado ir a la reunión.

Todo había iniciado genial, Mamoru había obligado a la rubia a convivir con los demás, Aki y Haruna eran las que más palabras le lograban sacar, con Goenji y Kidou de había ufanado de logra lo imposible: subir las calificaciones del portero. Después de un picnic se pusieron a jugar futbol, Natsumi y Fuyuka mientras tanto fueron a la estación de autobuses a recoger a Fudou, Sakuma y Genda.

El deslumbrante sol empezaba a ocultarse tras las nubes dándoles una coloración rosada, anunciaban el fin del día, el fin de una esporádica amistad.

Aki y Kazemaru acudieron al llamado de Atsuko que Endou ignoro por la llegada de sus amigos faltantes, cuando Fudou se acercó inmediatamente frunció el ceño e Hina abrió los ojos asustada.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí?- le pregunto agresivamente a la rubia.

El ambiente se tensó e Hina cambio su cara de susto a una de póker, Endou intento defenderla apero ella no lo dejo.

-Yo estoy donde se me dé la gana, tú no eres más que un insignificante insecto, no eres nadie para impedírmelo.

Akio iba a contestarle algo realmente mordaz pero Hina le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y salió corriendo sin que nadie se le interpusiera, Mamoru iba a ir tras ella pero la mano de Fudou apresando su brazo no se lo permitió.

-Ella pertenece al yakuza más poderoso de Japón, es la heredera.

El portero se quedó en blanco, pero el grito histérico de Aki lo trajo bruscamente a la realidad.

-Endou-kun tu padre tuvo un ataque al corazón.

El mundo comenzaba a desmoronarse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_6 de septiembre de 2014. 9:33 pm._

Bien, después de mucho tiempo (T-T lamento la demora T-T) subo esta parte del fic, no había tenido tiempo porque la escuela es absorbente, porque si creen que ir en área cuatro es la cosa más fácil del mundo (al principio yo lo pensaba así xD), están sumamente equivocados, te dejan leer tanto que sientes que te va a dar cáncer de ojos xD

Gracias a **Lili-chan** por su bonito comentario, chicas como tú me suben el ánimo cuando siento que mi alma escapa por mi boca de tantos reportes de lectura que tengo que hacer e.e

En fin, según yo lo deje en una parte cardiaca xD, a ver qué opinan ustedes.

¿Review? :3


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Crescendo**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Necesito…**

.

.

"_I need your love  
I'm a broken rose  
I wanna need your love"_

_NANA_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Le dolía todo, como si le hubieran arrancado las entrañas y cada vena de su cuerpo, la cabeza le punzaba y sentía una tonelada de piedras imaginarias en su pecho.

Su madre la había mentido e Hina le había ocultado la verdad, y aunque sonaba parecido no era lo mismo.

No se habían mudado a ese departamento de duendes porque hubieran trasladado a su padre en el trabajo, lo habían hecho porque en ese lugar recibiría un tratamiento experimental para su cansado corazón, pero las cosas no habían salido bien y por el momento viva gracias a una máquina, no obstante eso no duraría mucho, necesitaba un trasplante de corazón o moriría.

Ya llevaba 2 semanas en el hospital y al parecer ese día llegarían varios órganos, tanto como para su padre como para otros pacientes, el problema se suscitó al medio día, los yakuza no dejaban avanzar el vehículo que transportaba dichos órganos, pedían a cambio una fuerte suma de dinero.

Cuando Endou escuchó el rumor salió corriendo del hospital con un solo lugar en mente.

._._._._._._._._._._._.

Era medio día y ella apenas se iba despertando, lo primero que hacia después de despertar era poner su canción favorita, se relajaba cuando la melodía inundaba su habitación.

Desde el incidente en la casa de Endou no se había atrevido a dar la cara, se la pasaba encerrada en el penthause, ese día en especial no podía salir, su padre estaba haciendo un negocio importante en su nombre para que el circulo de los yakuza la aceptara oficialmente, pero ella no había querido ir ni enterarse de nada, Minato era quien la estaba representando.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y ella mecánicamente fue a abrir, para que inmediatamente después unos fuertes brazos la apresaran en un abrazo desesperado.

Era Endou, estaba tan impactada que no sabía que decir.

-Necesito que pares todo esto.

-¿Qué?

-¡Todo esto, tu padre está deteniendo un cargamento de órganos, mi papá necesita un corazón o morirá!

-¿Cómo sabes que vivo aquí?

-¡Por favor Hina, no quiero perderlo!- murmuró llorando, sus lágrimas mojaban el hombro y los cabellos de la chica.

Hina lo abrazo fuertemente, como si quisiera que Endou se fusionara con ella y que nunca se despegaran, pero sorpresivamente la rubia lo empujó y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-Lo lamento Mamoru, yo no puedo hacer nada- habló con voz ahogada, como si estuviera conteniendo el llanto.

Los golpes fuertes en la puerta y las suplicas no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Por favor Hina, es mi padre!

-Vete, Minato vendrá dentro de poco y si no te vas tu madre le llorará a dos tumbas.

La de ojos verdes escuchó como las pisadas se iban alejando lentamente, solo entonces se permitió derrumbarse contra la puerta y llorar cual niña pequeña, aquella efímera felicidad que había tenido por un año se alejaba lentamente, como muchas otras veces, la única diferencia es que esta vez se sentía como el infierno mismo.

Ella estaba rota, necesitaba un amor que la curara, pero ya estaba resignada a que eso nunca ocurriría.

Pero lo que más le dolía, es que por su culpa ahora él también ya estaba roto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_10 de agosto de 2014. 1:06 am._

Bien, ahora entiendo porque algunos escritores son unos malditos y matan a los personajes que más nos gustan, porque de alguna extraña forma eso genera que los lectores se interesen más xD

Vale, ahora odiemos juntos a Childe Gordon, porque una vez más me desvelo -mi cabeza empieza a punzarme D: -por culpa de su estúpido y aburridísimo libro u.u, pero bueno, tuve una muy buena noche comparada con todas las demás que he tenido xD, eso fue lo que me permitió terminar de escribir este drabble.

¿Recuerdan la parte en donde les dije que Crescendo terminaría con diez capítulos? Bueno, puede que agregue uno más xD

En fin, gracias por los reviews a las hermosas de **ZettaInverse, crazy2803, Juni H-G y lili-chan, **en verdad muchas gracias por comentar, no estaba muy segura de cómo se tomarían el capítulo anterior (así como no estoy segura de que pensaran de este) pero me alivia saber que no lo odiaron, o al menos no del todo xD

¿Review? :3


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Crescendo**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Añoranza**

.

.

"_Tengo que amarte  
aunque está herida duela como dos  
aunque te busque y no te encuentre  
y aunque  
la noche pase y yo te tenga  
y no"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya no intentaba evocar su recuerdo, ella volvía cuando quería, en sueños y recuerdos. A veces despertaba con una sensación agridulce en el cuerpo, sus memorias lo traicionaban y se la mostraban sonriendo, haciendo un adorable puchero por perder sus dangos contra él, frunciendo el ceño cuando le explicaba alguna tarea, sonrojada por decirle que se veía mejor sin su banda naranja.

Cuando iba por la calle y veía una chica con largo cabello rubio su corazón se aceleraba, pero luego notaba que no tenía esos preciosos ojos verdes que tanto había adorado y su ritmo cardiaco volvía a la normalidad.

-¡Mamá, ya me voy a la escuela!

-Ve con cuidado cariño- le respondió su madre desde la cocina.

Había vuelto a ciudad Inazuma, iba a la misma preparatoria que todos sus amigos, como lo había planeado en un principio, todo volvía a ser como antes. Cuando había ido a recoger sus papeles a la anterior escuela el personal se mostró claramente complacido por el hecho, entre las murmuraciones entendió que no era el único que se retiraba del plantel, Hina también se había ido, unos decían que su padre la había golpeado brutalmente y que ella había huido apenas con vida, otros definitivamente ya la daban por muerta, y unos cuantos más comentaban todo lo contrario, que ella se había fugado con toda la fortuna de su padre y el amor de su vida, aquel muchacho que venía a recogerla en motocicleta.

Después de recoger su documentación le pidió permiso a su madre para ir a visitar a la rubia, la mujer acepto mientras terminaba de empacar sus cosas para la mudanza, cuando Endou llego al penthouse lo encontró vacío, total y completamente vacío, una vecina le informo que los jóvenes que anteriormente habitaban ahí decidieron vender el lugar y retirarse sin más ceremonias, cuando lo entendió todo se puso a llorar nuevamente enfrente de la puerta como un bebé.

Su padre se había salvado, todos los demás pacientes también.

Se enteró después por medio de su madre que los yakuza habían tenido un conflicto con una de las cabecillas del plan, este se negaba a continuar con tal vil acción, eso los había descoordinado y al final causo que la policía los atrapara, por supuesto los más altos mandos lograron escapar, solo capturaron a sus trabajadores, pero estos se negaban a dar los nombres de sus jefes, si algo había que reconocerles era su lealtad.

Estaba seguro de que Hina había intervenido, por eso había escapado sin decir nada, o al menos eso es lo que él quería creer.

Ya no intentaba evocarla, ella volvía cuando quería, en sueños, en recuerdos y en lágrimas.

Todo era como antes, como si ese año nunca hubiera transcurrido, como si todo eso hubiera sido una pesadilla.

Pero no estaba seguro de si quería olvidar, al menos no todo.

Y aunque quisiera no podía, porque después de todo nadie puede olvidar su primer amor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Escrito: 10 de septiembre de 2014. 11:59 pm._

_Publicado: 16 de septiembre de 2014.1:26 pm._

¿Tanto así odiaron el capítulo anterior que solo leyeron y ya? T-T

Bueno, solo les diré que me odiaran aún más con el capítulo final, solo diré eso.

En fin, gracias por su bonito review a **Juni H-G** (ame tu comentario *u*, me gusta saber que puedo provocar tales emociones con mis escritos –Poder maligno aflorando en mi ¡muajajaja!- a las personas que se toman el tiempo de leerlo)

¿Review? :3


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Crescendo**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Metástasis**

.

.

"_Eran amantes eternos, buscarse y encontrarse una y otra vez era su karma"_

_Isabel Allende_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Definitivamente no había sido una de sus mejores ideas, lo único que podía decir a su favor es que la culpa de todo la tenía Fudou.

Cuando llegó el día en el que oficialmente era un ciudadano con mayoría de edad, el mediocampista de múltiples piercings había decidido que lo tenían que celebrar con una borrachera monumental, y de paso festejar su primera semana de soltería, porque siete días atrás había roto su noviazgo con Natsumi.

No lo iba a negar, lo poco que había durado su relación con la muchacha había sido agradable, pero en ciertos puntos importantes no llegaron a entenderse y tuvieron que terminar para no dañar aún más su amistad, por el momento Natsumi no le hablaba y siendo sincero él tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hablarle, esperaba que con el tiempo eso cambiara y las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

De alguna extraña forma que aún no alcanzaba a comprender del todo Kidou, Goenji, Fudou, Kazemaru, Someoka y él habían terminado en un antro con luces estrambóticas y bebieron una cantidad de alcohol para abastecer a medio planeta, seguramente el que todos estuvieran borrachos era un espectáculo digno de ver, en especial él que resultó ser un borracho sentimental.

A eso de las dos de la mañana salieron del bar a tumbarse en el pasto de un parque para poder respirar aire fresco, la luna era llena, hermosa y brillante. El portero comenzó a gimotear.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el peliblanco con voz rasposa.

-La… la extraño.

-Es normal, no hace mucho que rompieron- dijo Kidou que parecía ser el más lúcido de todos.

-A ella no.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el peliazul atontado.

-A Natsumi no… a Hina… aún la extraño.

Se formó un denso silencio que solo fue roto porque alguien se paró a vomitar.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Tres meses después de su primera borrachera se encontraba viajando a Boston junto con Aki, en un principio la idea original había sido que él solamente la iba a acompañar a ver a Ichinose, el cual estaba fichado en un importante club de futbol de ese lugar, pero los directores de dicho club al saber que era amigo de una de las estrellas principales y teniendo en cuenta sus antecedentes se interesaron de inmediato en él, por lo que acabo firmando un contrato. Desde ahora Boston sería su nuevo hogar.

Los del club habían sido bastante amables, le habían conseguido un bonito departamento en Commonwealth, su ventana tenia vista a un parque con grandes árboles y un pequeño lago, era muy pintoresco. Además, habían notado que sus vecinos también eran japoneses, en la puerta de al lado se veía un pequeño letrerito que decía "Familia Gushiken", cuando tocó para presentarse no le abrieron, quizá habían salido por las compras.

Después de desempacar se quedó mirando por la ventana que daba al parque, fue ahí cuando la vio, era como si un ángel hubiera bajado del cielo, ni en sus sueños más locos estaba la posibilidad de volver a encontrársela, pero ahí estaba.

Hina, la mujer que aún amaba.

Hina, la mujer que cargaba en sus brazos a un bebé de cabellos verde oscuro.

Le pareció que todo sucedía en cámara lenta, Minato a su lado cargaba una pañalera y ambos se acercaban al edificio donde él estaba.

Hina, la mujer que solo sería su vecina.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Escrito: 11 de septiembre de 2014. 01:06 am._

_Publicado: 23 de septiembre de 2014. 11:40 am._

No sé porque, pero la inspiración me llego en clase de francés y de ciencias sociales, así que por fin termine de escribir Crescendo.

Infinitas gracias a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un bonito comentario, la verdad es que mi tardanza era porque esperaba a que dejaran más reviews, (si, en ese sentido soy más que ambiciosa), pero eso no ocurrió, por lo que decidí no prolongar más la espera de aquellas personas que ansiaban este capítulo.

Todo mi amor a **Juni H-G** por el único review del capítulo pasado, eres un amor que me pone a pensar con tus preciosos comentarios.

Ah, si… realmente soy una maldita y este es el final (lamento decirlo, pero este siempre fue el final que estaba en mi cabeza).


	12. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Crescendo**

.

.

.

**Epílogo**

.

.

.

**Hilo Rojo**

.

.

"_Y si vos me preguntas hoy ¿qué carajo es el amor?,  
yo te contesto: míralos a ellos dos"_

_¿Qué carajo es el amor?  
Las Pastillas del Abuelo_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shisui eran tan valiente como lo podía ser un niño de cinco años de edad, pero los truenos lo espantaban, esa noche mamá lo había arropado y dado un beso a él y a su hermano para que durmieran bien, el problema radicaba en que no podía hacerlo, se la pasaba dando vueltas en la cama y haciéndose taquito con las cobijas. Con el pretexto de que Yohei no tuviera miedo solito en su cama decidió irse a acostar con él, pero solo encontró unas mantas revueltas, su hermano seguramente ya estaba con sus padres.

Tomó el conejito de peluche que tío Minato le regaló de cumpleaños y corrió a la habitación de sus padres ante otro aterrador relámpago, encontró la puerta abierta y a su hermano tumbado a un lado de su madre, los dos se parecían muchísimo.

Yohei tenía dos años, el cabello rubio, piel blanca y unos ojos que oscilaban entre el verde claro y miel, eran igual o más bonitos que los de mamá. En cambio, los abuelos siempre le decían que él era una réplica de su padre, solo que con los ojos verde brillante de mamá y el cabello ondulado.

-¿No puedes dormir Shi-chan?

-No, los truenos dan miedo.

-Ven conmigo.

Papá era el mejor de todo el mundo, tenía un trabajo genial y siempre los mimaba mucho. Subió al lado de la cama desocupado, de modo que los dos niños terminaron en medio de los progenitores.

-Démosle las buenas noches a Aiko-chan para dormir mejor.

Su padre acaricio la abultada barriga de su madre y él hizo lo mismo, no entendía cómo pero su hermanita se encontraba ahí, cuando Yohei se enteró se molestó mucho; a Yohei no le gustaba compartir nada, ni sus juguetes, ni sus dulces y mucho menos a mamá. Minako era la hija de tío Minato y ella no tenía mamá por lo cual pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos, Shisui no tenía problema con eso, Minako era muy divertida y era una buena compañera de juegos, ella llamaba a mamá como "tía Hina", pero su madre la trataba con el mismo cariño que a ellos.

Según la abuela Atsuko, Yohei estaba pasando por la etapa de _mamitis_ al no querer separarse ni un instante de mamá, era un niño muy caprichoso.

-Papi

-¿Mmm?

-Cuéntame un cuento, el de siempre.

-Había una vez un príncipe con complejo de héroe que se metió en problemas con todas las personas del reino por defender a una bonita princesa oscura, el príncipe se enamoró de ella, pero por problemas con su familia la princesa huyó del reino junto con su fiel vasallo, y el príncipe quedo solo y triste. En la nueva tierra el vasallo conoció a una mujer y tuvieron una hija, pero la mujer huyo y la princesa le prometió al vasallo que juntos criarían a la niña como suya por toda la lealtad que el vasallo había mostrado. Muchos, muchos años después el príncipe aún seguía enamorado de la princesa, por capricho del destino se volvieron a encontrar, al príncipe le costó muchísimo trabajo abrirse paso al corazón de la princesa, pero después de insistir lo consiguió, ya que su pasado juntos lo ayudo bastante. Y todos vivieron muy felices, el príncipe formo una familia con la princesa y él siempre les contaba la historia de cómo enamoro a la princesa a sus hijos.

Shisui ya dormía tranquilamente sobre el pecho de Mamoru Endou, siempre era así, nunca llegaba al final del cuento, soltando una pequeña risa el castaño mayor arropó a su hijo y procedió a dormir, al día siguiente tenía un juego importante.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_15 de octubre de 2014. 12:21 am._

¡Escribí esto porque yolo y porque paro! xD (mierda, ya debo de dormir más TuT)

Ya, fuera de broma, lo escribí porque en realidad soy la persona más cursi de este jodido planeta, porque vi el final del manga Kyou no Kira-kun y lo ame *u* y me sirvió de inspiración, aunque esto solo me confirma que en realidad no tengo ni la más mínima idea quien es la "pareja oficial" de Hina-bebe, pues en mi mente merodean un montón de niños con diferentes padres, (aunque admito que Yohei es de mis nenes preferidos *3*)

En fin, gracias por los maravillosos reviews a **ZettaInverse, Juni H-G **y** lili-chan** (Querida, ya que esta es la única forma que tengo para comunicarme contigo lamento decirte que no puedo escribir tal cosa que me pides, porque en realidad no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo se escribe un fic de ese tipo, pero si te sirve de consuelo está el epílogo xD, en verdad lamento no poder cumplir tu petición u.u).

Besos, abrazos y chocolates virtuales para todas :D

Nos leemos!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Posdata: A quien le interese, ya tengo el quince por ciento del segundo capítulo de "Cuerdas del Corazón" y del capítulo ocho de "La Misteriosa Chica de Ojos Verdes", a ver cuál sale primero xD


End file.
